


The Got System

by Swedith36



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alters, Amnesia, Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Claustrophobia, Dark, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Little, Little!Youngjae, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Physical Abuse, Picnics, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Switching, Trauma, Triggers, suicidal!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swedith36/pseuds/Swedith36
Summary: Park Jinyoung (25yo) is a man with a past and a secret. He isn’t the only one living inside his body, he has Dissociative Identity Disorder. There are in fact five others who make up The Got System;Jackson: 25yo, the wild, funny and unpredictable alter who tends to share the most time. Leaves many messes for Jinyoung to clean up.Yugyeom: 20yo, The helper, takes care of the system from the inside, including looking after the Littles.BamBam: 16yo, the crazy teen who loves fashion and having fun. He is the pain tolerance of the system. He can be a bit of a pain Himself though.Mark: 27yo, suicidal alter, thinks death is freedom, has tried to kill the system a number of times. Very sweet and smart but trapped in his own head from the trauma he holds.Younjae: 6yo, little, very sweet and cuddly, loves and is loved by everyone. Ray of sunshine. Must be protected at all costs.One rainy day, Jaebum noticed a figure walking down the bridge. He slowed down his car only to watch the man climb over the guard rail of the bridge and put his hand out that he realised he needed to go help. On that day he became tangled in the mystery that was Jinyoung and all that he stands for.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Cold Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> My name is Swedith and this is my second fic so I hope you enjoy! I love got7 but this is obviously just fiction. 
> 
> Jinyoung’s other alters are the other members of Got7, in the inner world they look like they do in real life (except for Youngjae who is 6 yo, Bammie is kind of his 16yo looking self as well.)
> 
> I have made this doc to show how they look when they are fronting the body, plus how they look in the inner world.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/11OYSUDn8ioASLG8XYYuEiMOQDWrS3sKb3oNuCUlXGrU
> 
> I’ve tried to make it as easy as possible to differentiate, they kind of have their own dress sense that will be a marker for not only the reader but Jaebum as well!  
> This is loosely based off a couple of different things, including my own struggles and memories. Others namely Kill Me, Heal Me, highly recommendable if you would like to watch more about DID and it’s just amazing in general! I have also done a fair bit of research and watched a lot of great Youtubers, DisassociaDID is one of them, again, highly recommend!  
> But I’m not an expert in any way and DID is different for everyone so if you are struggling with something similar, seek out professional help! 
> 
> The first part of this fic is about a suicide attempt and thereafter, please do not read if that triggers you!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his drive home from visiting his family he spots a man on the edge of a bridge and he decides he can’t sit and do nothing. What Jaebum didn’t realise was by doing so he caught himself in the unpredictable and ever changing world of Park Jinyoung.

Death is inevitable. Pain and sorrow only follows in this world, never giving a chance to rest and heal. 

The black haired figure stood on the ledge of the Han River, looking down and the dark and mysterious waters below. He wasn’t scared, he wasn’t sad, he was just ready. Gently he lifted his hand out to feel the cool breeze travel against his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps he knew his skin was freezing to the touch anyway so it barely bothered him. His head vaguely pounded, voices screamed at him but he wasn’t in the mood to listen. Mark was ready to die. He’d been ready for a long time. He just hoped that now was his chance. Slowly he slipped his headphones on as he lifted his foot out, dangling it over the dark abyss below. He started the lean forwards, the wind around him picking ups a single tear rolled down his cheek. It wasn’t a tear of remorse or sadness, just the overwhelming feeling of inevitability and nothingness. He felt his body slip away, time seemed to stop, everything was a silent bliss. Until a loud voice cut through his silence and into his life.

“HEY! STOP, DON’T DO IT!” 

His head whipped around only to lock onto an approaching figure. The other man ran towards him out of breath with his arm stretched out towards him. Shining silvery hair covered some of his face, a large black coat adorned his back and a red scarf was tightly wrapped around his neck. The stranger roughly grabbed at his wrist when he was close enough, causing him to loose his balance, the other almost winced when his hand came in contact with the man on the ledge, his wrist was freezing old, it worried Jaebum immensely.  
“Are you okay, lets get you down from there? Huh, we can just talk for a bit you know!”  
Jaebeom rushes out from his grip on the others arm. He took a moment to take a proper look at the man standing on the ledge. His dark hair was parted messily at the side. His skin was flawless and glowing under the moonlight. the Jaebeom had to admit that the man standing on the ledge was incredible attractive. Most importantly, his eyes were a rich shade of darkness, they seemed full of despair, he could almost feel hate and pain that started to make his eyes shimmer, more tears started rolling down his cheek,

“Only Death will set us free.”

The boy said, breaking Jaebeom’s heart, before he quickly pulled his hand away and turning back towards the bridge, climbing over and holding onto the ledge, leaning out slightly. JB scrambled to think what to do, he was in his first year of studying his psychology degree and they had recently talked about suicidal or delusional patients. There was a trick to confuse them and then try to get them to safety. So without thinking he practically yelled, “Wait, before you go, do you have any cheese recommendations? I really love cheese.” 

Mark turned around in confusion, cocking his head and giving him a wtf look. In that moment Jaebeom grabbed at him again and this time pulled him off the ledge and into the middle of the road. It was 2 in the morning so he figured they would be fine, he just wanted to be away from there. They practically wrestled each other to the ground, Mark struggling to break free and run away but Jaebeom managed to pin the man under him, his wrists above his head. Marks icy skin prickling his own hands where they made contact, he could feel his cool breath as their faces were merely inches away, both panting from the struggle. The two seemed to be caught in a staring match as neither could tear their eyes away from the magnetic pull of the other. JB signed, before loosening his grip, but he didn’t move away,

“I don’t think you should die, you haven’t experienced life yet and although it hurts, what’s wrong with a few more days or weeks or years before you die, it’s going to happen eventually so why rush it.” Still lying over the stranger, looking him in the eyes, “We get one life, one to live as our own. Don’t waste it.” The dark haired man chuckled at that, like he’d just heard an inside joke before gently struggling gently to get out of the others compromising position, Jaebum didn't get straight up though, he didn’t know if the guy would run or not. He wanted to hear his answer first. 

“Yeah yeah, it gets better, whatever. Don’t hurt the people around you. Look, I’m sorry you got involved but there’s no one else to get hurt by me leaving.” He looked away, a tear slipping down his cheek. He let out a sigh and the fight seemed to leave to boys body. Now fairly sure he wouldn’t run again he finally let go of the other, getting off of him and instead sitting next to him. He watched as the man started picking at the gravel burn on his hand. He did this for a while until he decided to speak again, now he just sounded tired and hurt. “There is no point in living anymore. I’m sick and tired of being stuck and alone. Of us being called a monster. I want it all to end, I want to die along with everyone else. Why can’t you let me die in peace.” Tears now freely flowing from his eyes. 

All Jaebum wanted to do was to just take all the pain away, if only he could. Instead he took the strangers hand in his own, while he was confused by the others words, as though he were talking in riddles, but Jaebum understood that the man before him was in struggling, and he wished he could do something more. Gently running his fingers over the others palms, he looks at him again properly and realised that he doesn’t really know this person at all, therefore he has no idea on how to help. So he did the next best thing and started the process. “Do you mind telling me your name, I’m Jaebeom. Wish we met under better circumstances but hey, who can stump fate?”

The other looked at him seemingly in deep thought which was odd considering he just asked for an name. He finally seemed to come to an agreement with himself as he said “Mark, my name is Mark.” 

“Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mark. But you see, you've told me your name and you know mine, which technically means we are now no longer strangers. Why don't I call you a friend instead huh? Is there any family or some other friend around that I could call for you?” Jaebum asked, hoping someone knows him and how to take care of him. But the dark eyed boy just shook his head. 

“No, there’s no one around. Well, I’m never alone per say but it gets exhausting. I’m sure you’ll figure out what I mean eventually. My advice is to stay away from us.” His eyes turned sharp, his lips pressed into a thin line, he seemed serious. However JB had no intention of honouring his wish as he made up his mind and stood up, still holding the others hands gently, and he gave him the warmest smile he could muster as he coaxed Mark to get up and join him. Reluctantly the other gave in and let himself be pulled up. JB positioned him close to his side and brought him to the car not too far away. Quickly he slipped his coat off and put it over Marks shoulders as he got in. Jumping over to his side he turned the car on before blasting the heating system in hopes of warming them, or at the very least, save Mark from literally freezing to death. 

After a relatively silent drive on Marks part despite JB’s attempts at conversations, he turned to him abruptly and said, “thanks, I guess. I haven’t really had someone else say those kinds of thing to me before and it uhh helps I guess. I've never had a friend out here before. So thanks. Also for getting me warm, I struggle a lot in the cold, I don’t like it, but in here with you is nice.” He practically whispered the last part but JB heard him loud and clear. It made him smile as the other buried himself further into the coat, his hands peaking out to feel the warmth blasting from the vents. He turned silent after that, eventually falling asleep before they arrived at the house. Jaebum didn’t really want to wake him or take him from the heat so he didn’t do anything for a while, just let the other sleep in what he could only hope was a dreamless deep sleep. His face was relaxed, it softly shone in the night, perfect skin. His hair was damp but drying in the heat, it clung delicately to his forehead. 

Jaebum couldn’t help but reach out and touch the others hand, he was happy to find that the other had warmed up much more then he was on the bridge and wasn’t in immediate danger of hypothermia so he hopped out of the car and made him way to where the sleeping boy lay. Opening the door carefully he grabbed the falling Mark easily, picking him up and drawing him close, almost like how you would hold a bride. He clicked the button for his garage and made his way inside deciding to place the boy on the couch. It was fairly long and wide, plus it was very comfortable. JB found himself sleeping out here all the time when he spends too much time studying or reading. He removed the coat from the other which was still damp before realising the others clothes were still soaked as well. He went to his room and grabbed a big blue sweater, similar to the one mark was wearing now only less wet. It was probably going to be way to big on the guy but oh well. Quickly slipping into dry clothes himself, he grabbed some loose Pj pants and a big, heavy blanket to put on the sleeping boy.

As carefully as he could trying not to wake the other, he removed the wet sweater, gasping when he saw Mark’s abs, they were perfect and firm, he wanted to run his hands all over them but he didn’t because that would have been weird, he also saw the silvery lines that covered his stomach, barley noticeable but still there. His arms held the same scars. Frowning he lifted him up and replaced the bare skin with his own clothes, and then did the same with his jeans, averting his eyes as much as he could. He wasn’t a creep. But his eyes caught the same little lines littered on his thighs. JB was glad none of them were red and new but it pained him to think about. Finally convinced Mark was either dead or a crazy deep sleeper he tucked him in and took a step back, admiring his handy work. 

Jaebum didn’t really think it was a good idea to leave the other by himself considering how they met. So he set down a mat and a pillow, snuggling himself in his own blanket facing the stranger sleeping in his house. He thought back to the crazy events of earlier. He had been out visiting his mother who lived two hours away, left super late promising to book into a motel if he gets tired, took a wrong turn and ended up on some random bridge watching the man currently in his living room climbing over the rails ready to jump. Now he was here. He wasn’t angry or annoyed at all, he felt sad for Mark, he was obviously struggling a lot and that made him sad but he was mostly happy he found him in time and was able to stop him from jumping. He was glad there was still a man here to be asleep in his living room. He hoped the man continued to live. The events of the night seemed to catch up with Jaebum as his eyes closed involuntary and he slipped into darkness. That night he dreamed of a mysterious stranger that entered his life. He hoped the stranger decided to stay, there was so much he wished to ask him. So much he wished he could help him with. But that is a thought for another time. The man in his dreams smiled warmly and JB hoped he could see it for real one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked reading chapter one!  
> This is going to be talking about a lot of things and I’m going on try to make it as educational as I can! Again, I’m not an expert but you can watch the things I talked about at the top of you’re interested! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> -E


	2. A strange situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung wakes up in an unfamiliar place and meets a very confused Jaebum.

When Jinyoung opens his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he had no idea who’s living room he was currently sleeping in and the dull ache that made him squint his eyes. He shifted his head only to find a man he didn’t recognise asleep on the floor a few meters away from him. He sighed as he realised what was happening, Jackson had taken his time and body and then left Jinyoung in his random hookups house. He went to sit up but as he moved his head started throbbing painfully. He held back his pain as much as he could and tried to make his way to the door. 

Unfortunately in the wake of his throbbing headache and the fact that a fuzzy Siamese cat appeared next to him out of no where and in his fright he kicked a cabinet and a pot fell off, making an impossibly loud noise in the quiet house. The cat scrambled to get away and she headed straight for the now waking up stranger’s face. The awaking Jaebeom sat up and as his cat collided with his face in a fright. 

“Nora, Nora! Settle down, OWWWWW! NORA!He grabbed at the pesky cat, trying to get her to let go of him face. Once he was finally free his eyes searched the couch for the once sleeping boy only to notice and empty couch, search around only to find him sheepishly standing at a distance. 

“Mark?”

Shit. 

Jinyoung froze in terror, his eyes wide saucers as he averted from the stranger. ‘He shouldn’t know that name, no one should know that name.’ His vision started to blur as he tries to figure out what the hell happened last night. Mark was bad news, it means he probably tried to die, which also leaves who this man is a total mystery.  
‘What the hell did I do? No, actually what the hell did Mark do.’

He finally looking up and composed himself, straightening the sweater he was wearing, should have been a dead give away that it wasn’t Jackson in front, he would never be seen dead in this bright blue sweater that was way to big, that’s always Marks style. Jackson prefers black, and to show off our body, wearing muscles shirts all the time, no matter the weather, he had to admit that he had a great body but Jinyoung himself never liked to show skin. Never been comfortable with people looking at him like that, plus he knew Jackson was always flirting and showing off so he didn’t really want to be like him. 

Remembering where he was, he looked at the man in front of him. He looked confused and kind of concerned, that really didn’t sit well with Jinyoung. He kept on disassociating, which left awkward gaps in conversations as he tried to stay in his body. 

“Umm, sorry about what happened last night. I don’t really remember anything....” The other cocked his head at that, clearly confused, Jinyoung has the come up with a reason for the amnesia. “I was incredibly drunk last night and I get a bit weird. My apologies for any trouble I’ve caused you. Ummm sorry to ask but could you tell me what happened?”

The other man stood up from his makeshift bed on the floor, he raked his eyes over the Jinyoung before landing on his face, he seemed to be trying to figure out something and Jinyoung could probably figure out what. If the first person he met was Mark, then he met a guy that sounded American, he could even talked perfect English, while the body itself was native Korean, the person he met sounds like a foreigner at times. Jinyoung himself spoke perfect native Korean, he knew it must be confusing. He cleared his throat and looked away from the intense staring match they seemed to be having, before Jaebum decided to break the silence,

“My name is Jaebum, nice to meet you..?” Jinyoung was thankful for the name to put to the face, but he didn’t give him his own, it would have been too confusing for the poor guy and he could already tell by the look on his face that he was confused, the face that Jinyoung couldn’t help but find incredibly attractive. He took a moment to look at the man in-front of him, falling softly over his forehead was a head of silvery locks parted messily in the front from his sleep. Jinyoung thought they looked about the same height and age, the other was maybe a little older. He noticed two adorable little moles that sat below his currently raised eyebrow, before he found himself trapped by the others bewitching eyes. They were rich and deep, filled with warmth, and they were also staring into his own intensely. Jinyoung felt like he was going to fall into them and any moment, never to make it out again. After what felt like an eternity Jaebum broke their staring match, he still seemed confused as to what was happening but had apparently given up on getting a name and instead deciding that he would share what had happened the night before, as he cleared his throat and continued.“Okay then, well, I found you on the edge of the Han river ready to jump in..... I managed to convince you to come down and talk. You said the only thing that could set you free was death. Well, I didn’t really want to see you die, and you said their wasn’t any family or friends around so I brought you back with me. You were freezing honestly, I thought you would die from hypothermia so I almost took you to hospital but you warmed up. Those are my clothes, yours are in the dryer, but feel free to stay until you need to.”

Jinyoung just nodded in response to the information, trying to patch together his missing time. He wasn’t really sure where it was that Jaebum had taken them but he was still somewhat grateful. Mark only really comes out when Jinyoung really wants to die, and he’s not going to lie, he’s been in a pretty bad way for a while but somewhere inside him he’s still glad he’s alive. “Thank you for that, and I’m sorry for any trouble I’ve caused. I think I’ll be off now. Sorry.” Jinyoung bowed many more times then he needed to, but he really was sorry that he made this person worry. He quickly turned around and headed for the door, before he could go a hand grabbed his, locking him in place with a firm grip. Jinyoung froze, it was like fireworks were going off under his skin. The man touching his skin right now set him on fire. It was too much for the boy to handle and he felt a switch coming on, 

“Sorry, I want to make sure you are not going to try to kill yourself if you leave. You seemed pretty down yesterday...”  
Jinyoung looked at him almost embarrassed as he pulled his hand away, suddenly his head throbbed as his vision blurred, he felt someone else start to take control. 

‘No no not now. Just wait I have to leave this house first. I only just got out. Just wait. Please just wait. ’ But it was too late, Jinyoung disassociated, his face went blank, his eyelids blinked rapidly, he was gone and Jackson took the front seat. The alter took a moment to look around at where he was, very quickly noticing the stunning man standing in front of him looking incredibly worried at him, Jackson figured the body disassociated, hence him here now, and when that happens it’s kind of like going offline for a couple of seconds. He gets that it’s probably worrying as fuck when the person you are talking to suddenly starts rebooting infront of them. Jackson didn’t mind though because that perfect face was relativity close to his own and he could smell the dark strangers cologne in front of him, it made him want him. 

“Well hello there handsome, where did you come from.” Jackson smirked when he noticed the other guy blush, he boldly stuck out his hand and held it out to the dark haired stranger, who tentitively raised his own. In a swift movement, Jackson pulled the others hand to his lips dramatically, 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you sweetheart, my names Jackson. I very much like that face of yours.”

JB looked shocked, pulling his hand back and tried to figure out what to do, “well, my name is Jaebeom, nice to meet you too I guess...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo Jackson has appeared! Let’s see what he does!


	3. Why did the Jaebeom cross the road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum meets Jackson and all that he entails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! This took longer then I thought to write because I keep distracting myself with other chapters! I have quite a few future chapters already written and ready to go when I reach their part! 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy! Jaebum meets Jackson for the first time!! 
> 
> P.s Thanks everyone for your beautiful words! They mean a lot!

"Now, I’m not completely sure why I’m here but I know Markipoo was out a while ago, good to see I’m still up and running. Oh gosh, don’t tell me Mark finally decided to have a bit of fun, my my, what where you two up to?” The man in front of him said with a smirk. Jaebum was starting to understand that things were not as they seemed regarding the other man and JB had a pretty good idea at this point on what was up. The way Mark always said us and we, the guy who woke up was not the same as the one he first met and now he’s talking to yet another person. Even his eyes were wildly different, these eyes were filled with life and fire, they stared challengingly back at him. Jaebum could barely believe this was the human he saw before on the bridge. The eyes belonging to the man on his couch was different as well, they were still sad but they were cold and closed off. He barely made any eye contact at all. While Jaebum was only in his first year of study he has always been interested in psychology and the way the mind works, it seems his theoretical knowledge is being put to use now.

“No, not quite, I found Mark on a bridge about to jump off, I managed to convince him to come down and he said he didn’t have anywhere else to go so I brought him here.” Jaebum felt like déjà vu explaining it to him but he didn’t mind. Jackson seemed to consider something for a second before deciding something.

“Well thanks for that. I couldn’t stop the bugger so I’m glad you did. Sorry about him. I’m sure you’re confused and all and normally I’d be a bit more conspicuous but I like you so oh well. I’m going to go home and get out of these ridiculous clothes and then I’m going to have a bit of fun! Where am I actually sweetheart, I haven’t the slightest clue.” Jackson said enthusiastically, Jaebum thought the man practically radiated a different energy. This person was confident and loud. He didn’t seem to have any problem getting his words out like the last guy did.

“Why don’t I take you home? I was the one who drove you here anyway, it’s the least I could do.” Jaebum said, he didn’t really think this guy in particular was a suicide risk, he was too talkative and happy. Plus JB had an idea that he probably liked himself a bit too much. He watched as Jackson caught his reflection in the mirror, he pulled an almost disgusted face before readjusting his hair, lifting it off his forehead and then smiling at himself. JB watched him in fascination before Jackson caught his eye in the mirror and winked at him,

“Like what you see sweetheart?” He said huskily. Jaebum blushed, he couldn’t deny that the guy had charm and he seemed to be able to put those looks to use. He looked away embarrassed before heading off and looking for his keys and a jacket, he figures Jackson would be fine in what he was wearing until they got to his house.

However, when he turned back Jackson had removed his shirt and was looking through Jaebums jackets before picking out a worn out leather one, his favourite actually, and putting it on still shirtless. “Hope you don’t mind if I borrow this until we get to the house. I don’t like the colour blue.” Jackson said, already wearing it and ready to go. Not going to lie, he looked insanely good. Jaebum didn’t really mind him borrowing it just so he could see those abs again. He promised he wasn’t a pervert and he felt bad for Mark and the other guy, but he really didn’t mind the prospect of the drive home.

Making his way to the front door he opened it and Jackson followed him out only to stop dead in his tracks, Jaebum almost didn’t notice but the other let out an incredulous gasp, looking shocked for a second longer before taking off across the street determinedly.

“Hey, where are you going, the car is this way. Where do you live anyway, we drove quite a way from the bridge. Maybe an hour or so. Do you think Mark walked far....” He yelled out only to also stop, his mouth dropping open in confusion. Jackson had pulled out a key and was unlocking the door to the massive house across the road. Jaebum could barely believe his eyes when the other casually entered, waving his hand to signal JB to follow.

Jaebum made his way across the road, stopping momentarily at the curb hoping this Jackson guy hadn’t just walked into some random house. Of course there was the matter of the key, Jackson didn’t even know where they were a minute ago, let alone have enough time to get a key, so without over thinking things too much he made his way inside.

Jaebum let out a low whistle when he entered, while the outside of the house was big, it looked fairly plain and normal, inside was a different story. It was very bright and open, windows filled almost all the walls giving a view straight out into a massive greenhouse like backyard. Intricate details lined the skirting boards. Fancy chandeliers hung from the textured ceiling. A large spiral staircase lay majestically off to the side. The lounge room wall was a giant bookcase which almost made him cry from jealousy. Jaebum has no idea this house looked like this and he’d lived across from it for years. Now that he thought about it, he had seen someone new move in a few months ago, he couldn’t really remember ever seeing anyone leave or enter though. He wouldn’t really leave much either of he lived here.

When Jaebum turned around again he noticed that Jackson was staring at him very intently from on top of the staircase. The other had already changed out of JB’s clothes, they were folded over his arm, now he was wearing a black and grey tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. Jaebum had to admit it looked very good on him.

“What do you think of the place? It was our grandfathers, but he recently let us move in and it’s starting to grow on me.” Jackson asked, leaning against the wall, eyes still glued to the other currently in his living room.

“It’s pretty incredible actually! I had no idea it was so fancy, who on earth is your Grandfather? He’d have to be well off to build this but why is it in such a plain neighbourhood?” Jaebum asked, his own house wasn’t too bad but it was nothing compared to the polished hardwood floors and expensive looking furniture.

“Actually you might've heard of him,” Jackson said as he made his way down the spiralling staircase. “His name is Park Jinyoung, the CEO of JYP Entertainment.” Jackson smirked when Jaebum’s mouth fell to the floor, his eyes wide with disbelief.

‘THE Park Jinyoung used to live across the road from me. Wtf has been happening to me these last 24 hours.’ He thought, thoroughly perplexed. As a child, Jaebum had always loved JYP, the man was a legend and he’d always wanted to follow his lead. JB had always loved singing and dancing from a young age, everyone had always told him he had a great voice and could have been an idol but his parents pushed him towards being a doctor and Jaebum had found a passion for psychology and helping people. That didn’t mean he didn’t still long for the other life he dreamed of, and the fact that he was standing in one of his earliest role models houses made him weak at the knees.

Jackson seemed to take advantage of the fact he had been in a silent state of shock, he had finally made his way to where Jaebum stood, but he didn’t stop there, taking a few more steps he closed the distance between the two of them, forcing Jaebum to back up against one of the large pillars behind him until he was flush against the cold marble. Jackson placed one of his hands next to Jaebum’s face, trapping him where he stood. Their faces mere centimetres apart.

“I’m not completely sure who you are or if I can trust you but I feel like I can and I don’t know why. I don’t trust anyone. Now, because of that I’m giving you one chance. Walk away now and forget we exist. Trust me, you don’t know what you are getting yourself into and I advise that you don’t stick around to see. I don’t think I’ll be able to contain myself around you.” Jackson said with full seriousness. His eyes flicking between Jaebum’s eyes and his lips.

It made JB’s skin prickle, his body heating up impossibly quickly like a fire had been sparked under his skin. He was watching Jackson’s moves like a hawk, his breath caught in his throat. He didn’t know how he should feel right now, his mind felt like it was short circuiting with the close proximity. Their breaths melding together in the short distance between them and Jaebum couldn’t help but want to close the gap badly, but Jackson pulled away, his other hand sweeping out towards the door, beckoning Jaebum to save himself and leave. But he was stuck where he was, JB didn’t think he could leave to house even if he wanted to. He wanted to know more. More about the man on the bridge, more about the man who woke up on his couch, he didn’t even know his name. Finally he wanted to know more about the man currently telling him to run away and never look back. The only way he was going to find out more was if he stayed, so he did.

“Last chance, I promise you I won’t give you another. Forget about us and go.” Jackson said, realising that the other wasn’t moving anywhere. Jaebum felt like he was glued to the spot, he still stared intently at the dark haired man in front of him and the other stared back just as fiercely. “Okay, well then Sweetheart, I’m glad you stayed but you can’t say I didn’t warn you,” Jackson said with a mischievously smug grin, apparently finally deciding Jaebum’s time was up before grabbing him by the neck and bringing their lips together.

Jaebum sucked in a surprised breath the moment their lips met, his brain practically melted into a puddle. Fireworks went off in his body, he found himself kissing the man back before he’d even realised it and it felt incredible and natural. Jaebum had always been attracted to guys from as long as he could remember and Jackson definitely wasn’t the first person he’d kissed but never before had something felt so right. Their bodies fit together perfectly, their mouths were moulded for each other. A tongue poked at his lips asking for permission and Jaebum allowed it. As soon as he had access, Jackson was exploring the others mouth, their tongues fighting for a chance at more. Jaebum’s palm went to Jackson’s stomach, finally feeling the firm muscles he’d been practically drooling over. In that moment Jackson disconnected from his lips and instead started attacking his neck, one hand in his silver hair and the other scratching at his back. Jaebum couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped his lips.

The sound was enough to draw him back to reality and where he was, suddenly remembering everything from yesterday and today.

This wasn’t right. Jaebum didn’t know anything about the person who was currently nibbling a very sensitive place on his neck, other than the fact that he was pretty certain the man was suffering from a very real and very serious disorder. He had to put a stop to this. Jaebum was annoyed at himself for not thinking things through properly and letting himself get swept away. Only last night did he stop this very body from jumping off the bridge, last night he met a very broken and hurt man. That man is still inside and it suddenly made Jaebum feel sick to the stomach. He couldn’t imagine the man pressed against him being dead. The charismatic and confident man before him gone. But he also didn’t think this situation was fair to others, however many there were. He had to stop before things escalate.

As carefully but firmly as he could, he pushed the other away. Painfully aware of his hard on that definitely wasn’t their before. Jackson looked at him confused, pushing the hand on his chest away and pulling Jaebum back but he refused.

“I’m sorry, I know you gave me a chance to stop this before but I didn’t. I didn’t want to leave. I stayed because I want to understand all of this.... I want to understand the man on the bridge and the man I met before you. I want to know and understand you as well Jackson. But uhhhh because of that I can’t be doing this with you right now... Sorry.” he said cautiously, watching Jackson’s expression change from lust to something he couldn’t really decipher. Suddenly it was like a switch flicked in his head and suddenly he was the confident, crazy man before.

“Awe, it’s okay Sweetheart. I’m sure you’re probably still confused by you know, literally everything, but just so you know I’m not going to give up just like that. I gave you a chance to run and you didn’t take it.” He said suddenly serious, only to ruin it but throwing in a cheeky “Plus I know you’re like rock hard for me right now babe, which is hot as fuck by the way, but that’ll have to be enough for now huh. Well if you ever need to find me you know where we’ll be.” Jackson said picking up the clothes he discarded earlier and handing them back to Jaebum before turning away and heading back to the staircase before disappearing without a word.

Jaebum looked at the place where to other previously stood. His heart was still racing from their short interaction. So many things played at his mind that he couldn’t think straight so he headed towards the front door, looking once more at the stunningly beautiful house before walking out. Jaebum wasn’t sure if or when he would be in that house again. He wasn’t sure who he would meet next, would it be the bold Jackson or the broken Mark? Maybe he’d meet the guy who woke up in his living room, Jaebum thought he seemed nice and he was very polite. Or maybe it would be someone new all together, but somehow Jaebum had the overwhelming feeling that wasn’t the last time he will see the mysterious dark haired man who lived a cross the street and he hoped he was right about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter three! I hope you end up liking Jackson as much as I do! 
> 
> I have created a character reference kind of guide with how they look when they are fronting in the body as well as in the inner world. So if you’d like to see how I picture the character then you can check it out ☺️
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/11OYSUDn8ioASLG8XYYuEiMOQDWrS3sKb3oNuCUlXGrU
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
